mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pożegnanie Zimy/Transkrypt
:świerszcze :Spike: chrapie :Twilight Sparkle: sapie Spike, obudź się, obudź! Dziś mamy pożegnanie zimy! :Spike: Uch? Mama? :Twilight Sparkle: Pożegnanie zimy! :Spike: Nie jesteś moją mamą. :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, jutro jest pierwszy dzień wiosny, więc wszystkie kucyki w Ponyville będą sprzątać po zimie. Pomóż mi się przygotować. :Spike: Sprzątać po zimie? A bardzo nabrudziła? Nie można by zmieniać pór roku czarami, tak jak to robimy w Canterlocie? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie Spike. Ponyville założyły ziemskie kucyki i od setek lat nie używano czarów do sprzątania po zimie. Taka tradycja. wzdycha :Spike: Beznadziejna! Bez czarów... phi. :Twilight Sparkle: Jest wszystko? Szalik, tak; siodło, tak; buty, tak; Spike odmawiający pomocy i odwracający się na drugi bok, tak. Nie ma to jak dobra organizacja. Jestem gotowa. Zwarta i gotowa. Och... chyba nieco się pośpieszyłam. :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia - Pożegnanie zimy :Twilight Sparkle: To pewnie stroje, które zaprojektowała Rarity. Niebieskie dla ekipy pogodowej, zielone dla tej od roślin i beżowe dla ekipy od zwierząt. Ciekawe, którą kamizelkę ja dostanę. :Spike: Ja poproszę niebieską. Mam kocyk w tym kolorze, który zresztą mnie woła. "Spike! Spike! Wracaj do łóżka!" Ech, zdecydowanie za wcześnie. :Pani Burmistrz: Dziękuję wam, że jesteście tu mimo wczesnej pory. Pomoc każdego kucyka przyda się w pożegnaniu zimy i powitaniu wiosny. :okrzyki :Pani Burmistrz: Każdy dostał kamizelkę, czyli zostaliście przydzieleni do drużyn. Liczę, że poprawimy zeszłoroczny wynik i naprawdę szybko rozstaniemy się z zimą! :okrzyki :Twilight Sparkle: Och, nie mogłam się doczekać. :Pani Burmistrz: A teraz uwaga! Niech każdy znajdzie kapitana swojej drużyny. I ruszamy galopem! :Twilight Sparkle: O rety. Dokąd mam pójść? Nie wiem do której należę. Co tu właściwie się robi? :Winter Wrap Up :Twilight Sparkle: Wszystkie kucyki są już w drużynach. A co ja mam robić? Dokąd mam pójść? :Rainbow Dash: Uwaga drużyno, możemy zaczynać! :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: O, hej Twilight, co tam? :Twilight Sparkle: Jakie masz zadanie? :Rainbow Dash: Wysłałam kucyki, żeby sprowadziły do nas ptaki, które odleciały na zimę. :Twilight Sparkle: O, mogę wam pomóc? Na przykład w rozgarnianiu chmur? :Rainbow Dash: Em... :Twilight Sparkle: No tak, nie mam skrzydeł. :Rainbow Dash: Przykro mi Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: sapie Super, i co teraz zrobimy? :Spike: A rób co chcesz, ja postanowiłem się zdrzemnąć. chrapie :Twilight Sparkle: No chodź Spike, to poważna sprawa. Trzeba posprzątać po zimie i ja też chcę się na coś przydać. Tylko jak? :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, proszę powiedz, że jest coś, cokolwiek w czym mogę pomóc. :Rarity: Może, chciałabyś przyłączyć się do robienia pięknych gniazd dla ptaków? :Twilight Sparkle: Jak to? :Rarity: No tak. Kiedy drużyna od pogody sprowadzi je tu z powrotem, będą potrzebowały gniazd, żeby złożyć jaja. :Twilight Sparkle: Jej Rarity, to rzeczywiście jest śliczne. :Rarity: O, no bardzo ci dziękuję. To jak, chciałabyś też spróbować? :Twilight Sparkle: Pytanie! No pewnie! Od czego zacząć? :Rarity: Dobrze, uważaj. Najpierw musisz wziąć stamtąd trochę słomy i siana i trochę gałązek. Teraz spróbuj je zapleść... tak, teraz weź wstążkę, dobrze... nie, nie, nie... tak, eee... dobrze... przepleć przez gałązki... nie, uważaj, nie tak... dobrze, w porządku, może być. O rajciu. :Twilight Sparkle: Gotowe! Wygląda dokładnie jak... twoje. O rety. :Spike: To gniazdo się nie nada. :Rarity: O, Spa-ha-hike, nie jest takie złe. Może, przyda się ptakom jako... :Spike: Ubikacja? :Rarity: Spike. Jest w porządku, tylko trochę tu i ówdzie nierówne. Daj, wykończę je. Tę wstążkę odwiążemy, te patyczki wyrównamy, poprawimy słomę i tu jeszcze... ulepszymy... :Spike: To jej pasja. :Rarity: Ohoho, z tą wstążką też poszalałaś... :Pinkie Pie: Hej, hej Twilight! Łiiiii! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, jak ty jeździsz na łyżwach! W życiu nie widziałam lepszej łyżwiarki. :Pinkie Pie: Dzięki Twilight, jeździłam już jak byłam maluśką dzidziuszką różową jak małe świnki-pinkie. To wrodzone, wiesz? I dlatego zostałam lodołamaczką. Jeżdżę po jeziorze i wycinam w lodzie szczeliny, a kiedy drużyna pogodowa przyjdzie rozłamać lód, będzie miała ułatwione zadanie. :Twilight Sparkle: Bardzo sprytnie. Kiedy lód zacznie się topić, połamie się wzdłuż tych linii. Ale przed tobą sporo pracy, bo w Ponyville mamy kilka jezior. :Pinkie Pie: Heh tak, pracy jest dużo. Hej, Twilight, może chcesz mi pomóc? :Twilight Sparkle: No pewnie! :Pinkie Pie: To chodź! Tam są zapasowe łyżwy. Na pewno też masz to wrodzone. :Twilight Sparkle: Dobrze. :Pinkie Pie: Łiihii! :Twilight Sparkle: Uła... ale z drugiej strony. :Spike: Chyba nie zrezygnujesz. Przecież chciałaś z czymś pomóc. :Pinkie Pie: Jupi! :Spike: No idź, ślizgaj się. :Twilight Sparkle: Oł, oła... :Pinkie Pie: Twilight, hamuj! Hamuj! :Twilight Sparkle: Aaaaaa! :Pinkie Pie: O rajciu... :krzyki :Spike: Aaa. :Spike: Ha ha, rzeczywiście masz to wrodzone, Twilight. Talent do katastrof. się :Pinkie Pie: Twilight, jak na debiut, poszło ci wprost znakomicie. Uwierz mi, gdy sama jeździłam po raz pierwszy, również nie mogłam utrzymać równowagi. :Twilight Sparkle: Naprawdę? :Pinkie Pie: Nie. :Spike: chichocze :Pinkie Pie: Ale to cię pocieszyło? :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm, tak, chyba tak. :Pinkie Pie: Dla ciebie, idealne będzie zadanie, które wymaga stabilnego stania na ziemi. No wiesz, Fluttershy na pewno przydałaby się pomoc przy zwierzakach. :Twilight Sparkle: Z nimi rzeczywiście radzę sobie nieźle. Tak, pójdę jej pomóc. :Pinkie Pie: Eee... ale nie w tę stro-nę. :Twilight Sparkle: Aaaaaaa! :Spike: chichocze :Fluttershy: Pobudka śpiochy. Wychodzimy z hibernacji. Mam nadzieję, że miałyście piękne sny, ale nadszedł czas na pobudkę. Nadchodzi wiosna. :Jeże: ziewają :Twilight Sparkle: Ooo, jakie słodkie. :Fluttershy: Prawda? Cały rok czekałam na tę chwilę, gdy pierwszy raz po zimie widzę znów moich małych przyjaciół. :Spike: Eee, a co to jest "hibernacja"? :Fluttershy: To taka długa drzemka. :Spike: Długa drzemka? :Fluttershy: Tak. dzwoni Pobudka, małe jeżozwierze. Niektóre zwierzęta przesypiają zimę i nie potrzebują jedzenia i oszczędzają energię. :Spike: Bardzo mi się podoba ta cała hibernacja, no może poza tym, że się nie je. :Jeżozwierze: ziewają się :Fluttershy: Och, ale spójrzcie ile jest tu jamek i korytarzy. Boję się, że przed wiosną nie zdążę wszystkich obudzić. :Twilight Sparkle: Wiesz co, bardzo chętnie ci pomogę. :Fluttershy: Naprawdę? Och, to by było cudownie. :Twilight Sparkle: Dobrze, zacznę może tam. :dzwoni :Twilight Sparkle: Halo! Pobudka przyjaciele, pora wychodzić! Wiosna już blisko. dzwoni Ciekawe, jakie słodkie małe stworzonko obudziłam. :Węże: syczą :Twilight Sparkle: Aaa! Węże! Węże! krzyczy Uch! krzyczy Och! krzyczy :Fluttershy: Witajcie kochani. :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha Nie myślałam, że przygotowania do powitania wiosny będą takie trudne. :Spike: Wiem dlaczego! Bo nie ma w tym magii. Może użyj jakichś czarów? Od razu pójdzie ci lepiej. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie, nie, Spike, muszę to zrobić zgodnie z tradycją. W Ponyville nigdy nie używano magii do żegnania się z zimą. :Spike: Dlatego, że ciebie dotąd tu nie było. Z pomocą twoich czarów wszystko działoby się sto razy szybciej. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie, nie, nie! Znajdę sobie coś, w czym mogłabym pomóc normalnie i kropka. :Applejack: Tak trzymać, dobrze. To mi się podoba! Wiem, że to ciężka praca, ale świetnie wam idzie. Iiicha! :Twilight Sparkle: Cześć, Applejack. U was wszystko dobrze? :Applejack: Doskonale! Mieliśmy małe opóźnienie, ale udało się nadgonić. Musimy odśnieżyć spory kawał ziemi. Nie zaczniemy sadzić i podlewać, dopóki nie pozbędziemy się grubej warstwy śniegu na polach. :Twilight Sparkle: Bo wiesz, chętnie pomogę. :Applejack: Co, e... no sama nie wiem. :Twilight Sparkle: Daj mi choć szansę. :Applejack: Ech, ta, fajnie, że chcesz pracować, ale... :Twilight Sparkle: się Uch... sapie :Spike: Z pomocą twoich czarów wszystko działoby się sto razy szybciej :Twilight Sparkle: Mogłabym użyć zaklęcia ożywiania. Och... spróbuję... :Applejack: Hmm. Ale ma krzepę, a to taki mały kucyk. :Spike: Brawo dziewczyno, skorzystałaś z mojej rady. :Applejack: A co to mianowicie miałoby znaczyć? :Twilight Sparkle: Och. O-o. Wolniej. Wolniej! :Applejack: Co się dzieje? Co zrobiłaś? To przez czary, prawda? :Applejack: Jak mogłaś Twilight! Użyłaś zaklęć! :Spike: Co za charyzma. Wspaniała, prawda? :Applejack: Nie tak to się tu u nas robi, a już szczególnie na mojej farmie! :Twilight Sparkle: Przepraszam, ja chciałam tylko... jęczy :Spike: Proszę cię Twilight. Wyjdź wreszcie. :Twilight Sparkle: Nic mi nie wychodzi. :Spike: Jesteś świetna w wielu rzeczach, tylko nie w wiciu gniazd, łyżwiarstwie, budzeniu zwierząt, odśnieżaniu. :Twilight Sparkle: jęczy Wielkie dzięki. Od razu mi lepiej. :Spike: Zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć. :Applejack: Rainbow Dash, musicie z ekipą pogodową jak najszybciej roztopić resztę śniegu na ziemi i na drzewach. :Rainbow Dash: Robi się. :Fluttershy: Czekaj. Biedne małe zwierzątka utoną w powodzi, jeśli śnieg stopnieje zbyt szybko. :Rainbow Dash: Rozumiem. :Applejack: Powiedziałam ci Rainbow, musicie teraz roztopić ten śnieg. :Fluttershy: Nie, trzeba zaczekać. :Rainbow Dash: Dobrze. :Applejack: Leć. :Fluttershy: Stój. :Applejack: Leć. :Fluttershy: Stój. :Applejack: LEĆ! :Fluttershy: STÓJ! :Rainbow Dash: Uch! Zdecydujcie się! :Pani Burmistrz: Och! Wszędzie was słychać! O co się tak kłócicie? Przez takie wygłupy w zeszłym roku mieliśmy opóźnienie, i dwa lata temu też, i trzy lata temu zresztą też. :Twilight Sparkle: Czy ja dobrze... słyszę? :Pani Burmistrz: Miałam nadzieję, że moje przemówienie zmotywuje was do tego, żeby w tym roku wszystko poszło lepiej, ale niestety zapowiada się nam jeszcze większe opóźnienie. Spójrzcie same, to katastrofa! Kra na jeziorach jest wciąż za duża, a projektantka gniazd chyba straciła poczucie czasu: zamiast kilkuset, zrobiła dotąd tylko jedno; :Rarity: płacze :Pani Burmistrz: Że nie wspomnę już nawet o tych wszystkich chmurach, soplach na drzewach... nie jest dobrze. A wręcz fatalnie! :Applejack: Co gorsza, nie będziemy mieli plonów, jeśli na czas nie posiejemy nasion. :Rainbow Dash: Nie przesadzaj Applejack. Pracujemy najszybciej jak to możliwe. :Fluttershy: Nie, nie szybko. Zwierzęta należy budzić powoli. :Big McIntosh: Eee, Applejack? :Applejack: Ech tylko nie to, Caramel pogubił nasiona trawy, prawda? :Big McIntosh: Eetak. :Rainbowshine: Ech, Ditzy Doo niechcący poleciała na północ po ptaki z ciepłych krajów. :Rainbow Dash: O nie, nie wytrzymam! W zeszłym roku też nawaliła, bo leciała na zachód. :narzekania :Pani Burmistrz: Przestańcie, cicho. Szkoda czasu na kłótnie. Słońce wkrótce zajdzie, a wiosna znów się spóźni i znów będziemy mieli skandal i wstyd! Gdybyśmy tylko potrafili się lepiej zorganizować. :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Skocz po papier i tabliczkę, GAZU! :Spike: Em, tak jest. :Twilight Sparkle: Przestańcie proszę. kłótnie Cisza! gwiżdże Przepraszam. Wiem, że chcecie dokończyć pracę na czas, ale kłótnią niczego nie załatwimy. Potrzeba wam za to... organizacji! A to zadanie akurat dla mnie! :Pani Burmistrz: Nie do wiary! Przyszła wiosna. Na czas! A podziękowania należą się tobie. Gdybyś tak pięknie nie zorganizowała pracy, nadal byśmy się kłócili. :Big McIntosh: Eetak. :śmiechy :Twilight Sparkle: Wszyscy się spisali. :Pani Burmistrz: Pomagałaś każdej drużynie, a więc dostaniesz specjalną kamizelkę. Nadajemy ci tytuł: "Kapitana Wszystkich Ekip"! :Twilight Sparkle: Rety, nie wiem co mam powiedzieć. Dziękuję wszystkim. :Pani Burmistrz: I niniejszym ogłaszam, że udało się pożegnać zimę punktualnie! :okrzyki :Applejack: Spike będzie nieco zaskoczony, kiedy roztopi się ta ostatnia kra. :śmiechy :Twilight Sparkle: Kochana Księżniczko Celestio ::Pożegnanie zimy to jedno z najcudowniejszych doświadczeń tu, w Ponyville. Zrozumiałam, że każdy z nas jest uzdolniony, potrzeba tylko cierpliwości i uwagi żeby to odkryć. I jak zwykle: dzięki przyjaźni i współpracy kucyki potrafią dokonać cudów! Możesz wysłać! Spike? :Spike: chrapie :Twilight Sparkle: Och, Spike. się :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową }} de:Transkripte/Frühlingsanfang in Ponyville es:Transcripcións/Empacando el Invierno ru:Стенограммы/Последний день зимы sv:Transkript/Vädra ut vintern en:Transcripts/Winter Wrap Up Kategoria:Transkrypty 1 sezonu